


Like Fresh Baked Bread

by secondlyearthsalibra



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, May / December, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondlyearthsalibra/pseuds/secondlyearthsalibra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy provides an unexpected distraction to the formidable and always proper Mr. Carson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Fresh Baked Bread

It was the end of a long night. Mr. Carson was never one to complain, of course, but he was glad indeed to put his feet up in his office and relax with a small glass of port. The family had retired to their various rooms for the night, and only the ladies maids and valets were left with responsibilities. The silver had been polished and locked away, the staff had finished dinner and were onto their own diversions. 

As he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, his thoughts drifted back to earlier in the day, when he had discussed the dinner menu with Mrs. Patmore in the kitchen. He had been most distracted by the sight of the kitchen maid- no, cook's assistant, now- Daisy, and the way a few strands of hair had escaped her bun and danced across the pale, smooth skin of her neck. She was concentrated on the task at hand, some great confection to be served that evening. He watched her lick a little smudge of honey from the back of her hand, her soft pink tongue caught between her teeth for a moment in time. 

His cock stirred at the memory, almost to his surprise. He had been transfixed earlier, that is assured... but aroused? By a young kitchen maid- cook's assistant- and her sweet tongue and pursed lips. In response, his cock hardened in his pants, straining upwards. Mr. Carson set down his glass of port, and, with a glance around the office, as if someone could be watching, he undid his pants and let his growing cock fall into his hand. With a few slow strokes, he was rigid against his palm. He stopped to provide himself with some lubrication, spreading saliva across his hand. Closing his eyes again, he grasped his cock firmly and began to move his hand up and down, imagining Daisy's tongue between his own teeth. He wondered what she would look like beneath that kitchen apron, if she would taste like honey, or something more mild... like pear, he thought, with a groan as his hand came up to his swollen head, that dripped a few translucent drops onto his fist. His balls were tight and the thick vein on the underside of his cock throbbed in time with the pounding in his ears. His hand moved faster and faster, his breathing heavy. His dress clothes felt too constraining, like he was about to burst from his own skin.

A knock at the office door.  
"Mr. Carson?"  
It was, of all cursed people it could be in the house, Daisy. Mr. Carson would have rather preferred Lord Grantham to stride into the room in that moment. Instead, before he could exclaim otherwise, the door creaked open all too fast and Daisy stood, framed in the hall light, eyes wide and startled. Mr. Carson sat stunned in his chair for a heartbeat, his clothes in disarray and his cock still hard and heavy, curving up against his belly.

"Daisy! I-" He scrambled for something to say, his hands trying to hide away his cock, even those frantic touches maintaining his arousal. He turned away from her. "I'm so ashamed."

"Oh, my. Mr. Carson..." Daisy said. "Mr. Carson, please don't be ashamed with yourself." With his back to her, he could not see her actions, but he could hear her close the door, and turn the key this time, clever girl, and then pace slowly towards him. His shoulders were tight and hunched as he felt her draw near to his back. Her hands touched his shoulders softly, then slid down his front, to his chest as she pressed herself against him. 

"Mr. Carson," she whispered softly, her mouth very close to his ear. "I do that too. Touch myself. When I'm alone." Her breath was warm on his neck. The very tip of her tongue glided on his skin, sending a shock down his spine and surging into his cock. His hips bucked without control. Her lips pressed down on his neck, sucking gently. Her hands moved further down his chest, over his haphazardly buttoned white shirt, and down to the unbuttoned front of his pants. 

"I like to touch myself," Daisy said, as her fingers tangled in the thatch of graying hair above his shivering cock. Her breasts pressed into his shoulder as she leaned over him. "I'd like to touch you. And for you to touch me." Mr. Carson groaned as her hand went around the base of his cock and squeezed. Her face was close to his, and he turned his head and met her mouth with his own. Her lips slid on his own, her tongue on his. He caught it for a moment between his teeth and she moaned a little into his mouth. Turning, he took her waist in his hands and pinned her back against her desk. His hands, usually so meticulous and skilled with fine craftsmanship, fumbled over her clothes, pawing at buttons and clasps. She spun around to show him the line of buttons down the back of her dress, which he undid as quickly as he could, letting the dress fall to the floor. She stood in her undershift, hands clutching the edge of his desk. His hands moved over her delicate shoulder blades, fondling the straps of her shift but not removing it yet, then down to the small of her back, and finally to her buttocks, which he cupped and squeezed through the cotton fabric. Daisy moaned again, her head dropping forward to her chest and she pressed back into his palms. His hands slid further down, to her strong thighs, and then over the hem of her shift. This time, he moved his hands inside her shift, slowly caressing up her thighs, his forearms drawing up the fabric to reveal her plump buttocks. He kneaded them, pulling and lifting her cheeks apart. 

Daisy dropped to her elbows on the desk, her ass extending back to Mr. Carson. He pulled her nightgown up over her back and onto the table in front of her. He leaned forward and began to place slow, sucking kisses on her ass, starting with the crease where her cheek met thigh, then moving upwards. He kissed her warm skin, sucking her into his mouth and nibbling, then moving on to the next delicious inch. With his left hand, he reached forward to play with her dangling breasts, rolling a taut nipple between finger and thumb. The other hand began a slow exploration of the warm, glistening space between Daisy's thighs. With his view from behind, Mr. Carson could see all of Daisy's pink, inviting pussy, already shining with moisture. His fingers slid forward, over her folds and up to her tender clit and the curly hair that crowned it. Daisy rocked against his hand, trying to press her clit against his finger tips, but he moved back, back towards her thighs and ass. Using both hands, he spread her legs farther apart and pulled his chair in close, so his face was firmly nestled into her ass, his lips against her own very wet lips. One arm extended around her hips and his fingertips splayed over her pubic mound, and the other gripped her ass tightly. 

His tongue began to trail a long, delightful line up and down her folds. She tasted, he realized, like fresh baked bread... warm and clean and a little salty. He closed his eyes and buried his face closer, savoring her delicious taste. Daisy cried out as his tongue circled her opening, teasing her with a promise of penetration, then moving up, towards her clit, and then back down for more teasing. His finger tips massaged the hood of her clit, which was blooming with desire. She squirmed under his touch, her legs shaking with the tension. 

"Oh, yes, Mr. Carson," Daisy moaned, as her own fingers snaked back between her legs to join him, making a V and squeezing her clit between the apex of her pointer and middle finger. Her clit, plumped up and swollen, was asking to be sucked and licked by the very willing Mr. Carson. Daisy pressed her chest to the desk and extended her ass upwards, shoving back against Mr. Carson's ministrations. "Yes, please," she panted, as he lapped at her clit while his fingers busied themselves between her folds. Her body jerked in uncontrolled measures as her pleasure built. Mr. Carson's cock, simultaneously forgotten yet perpetually in his mind, twitched in response from his lap. 

Daisy rose up onto her hands and looked back at Mr. Carson. "Fuck me, Mr. Carson," she gasped, as first one finger, then a second, moved inside her. His fingers curled and extended inside her hot core. "I want to feel your cock."

The unexpected commands from Daisy's pink lips sent Mr. Carson's cock into a frenzy of throbbing. He stood, shedding his pants in the process, and gripped Daisy's hips with a hand, guiding his cock to her wet, demanding folds. For a second he rubbed his swollen head against her own clit, both of them moaning in pleasure at the contact. He let his cock rest against her hot liquid center, and pumped it a few times against her soft, slick lips before finally drawing back. Daisy mewed in desire and bumped her ass against him. In response, he lightly spanked her, his hand against her ass sending her into more insisting cries. He spanked her again, the soft skin blushing pink. He watched, mesmerized as his own cock head moved to her opening and slid, inch by inch, inside. 

For a moment he rested in the delicious pleasure of his cock warmly wrapped in her wet embrace, her walls pulsing gently. And then he began to thrust, slowly at first, holding her hips in time with his. Soon his hands found the way to Daisy's swaying tits, and he held them tightly as his cock moved faster inside her. The sound of his balls slapping as he thrusted filled the air, and Daisy's breath came in short gasps of pleasure with each sharp slap.

"Yes, yes Mr. Carson!" She cried, and her pleasure only spurred him on in deep, thorough thrusts to her core. Daisy rose up, so they were standing for a moment, his cock deep inside her. She played with her own clit as he massaged her tits, and then, picking her up a little, he sat back onto his chair.

Daisy's legs splayed out on either side of his as she rode his cock with abandon. Leaning forward she gripped his knees for support as she worked herself into a fernzy of heat and slick desire, Mr. Carson's cock disappearing and reappearing between her cheeks. He squeezed her ass, helping her move faster and occasionally spanking her. Planting her feet against his thighs, her knees drawn up, she propelled herself up and down on his rigid cock. Mr. Carson rubbed her clit in ever shrinking circles, her dripping moisture covering his hand. Daisy leaned back against his chest, one arm looped back around his neck and twisted in his hair. He covered her neck and shoulder with kisses and bites as she took over the movements of her pleasure. Putting her feet on the floor, She twisted her hips in slow, undulating figure eights. He could feel his cock hitting every part of her, and she touched her clit with him, guiding him to the way she most enjoyed. 

Mr. Carson felt his own climax building in his balls, as he groaned in delight. He thrust up into Daisy's hot wetness, hard and as deep as he could when he shot strings of liquid into her. A few moments later, rocking on his hard cock, Daisy began to moan, then cry as her body shuddered around him. He held her hips, helping her to move up and down as deep as she desired. The clenching waves of her pussy on his cock rung out their climaxes together.


End file.
